This invention relates to a method for repairing a hernia. More particularly, this invention relates to a laparoscopic method for repairing a hernia. This invention also relates to a surgical instrument for use in hernia repair operations.
A hernia results when a person's abdominal wall is torn to form an opening. A portion of the person's internal body organs, including a portion of the peritoneal lining, is then displaced through the opening and into the inguinal tissues. Pain is generated upon the pinching of the displaced internal body organ or organs by the opening in the abdominal wall.
Although some progress has been made in simplifying hernial repair operations, for example, through the use of laparoscopic means, there is yet opportunity for improvement.